THOR: Los herederos de Asgard
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Loki no lleva muy bien eso de las obligaciones reales y usará sus poderes para hacer más llevadero el duro peso de ser un príncipe Asgardiano. Atención contiene nalgadas spank paternal si no les gusta esa temática ahorrénse el tiempo y las molestias de leérselo.


- No puedo creer que me haga ir a esa estúpida fiesta (dijo Loki entrando en la sal dando un tremendo portazo que hizo que Thor dejara el libro que estaba leyendo de golpe)¡Si ni siquiera soy el príncipe heredero! Deberías ir tú (dijo enfurruñándose).

- Ey, ey, te recuerdo que yo fui hace dos años…y venga Loki, no fue para tanto, no te vas a morir por un par de horas (dijo Thor intentando animar a su hermano).

- ¿perdón? (dijo Loki todo ofendido apartando el brazo de su hermano) si mal no recuerdo (Loki se transformó en Thor y empezó a imitar a su hermano) "que me arranque los brazos y piernas si he de volver a hablar sobre las cualidades de la siembra de férrelos en terrenos pantanosos" (Thor lo miró un poco mosqueado porque no le hacía gracia que Loki lo imitara y mucho menos para echarle en cara algo que efectivamente había dicho).

- Vale, fue un suplicio. Yo lo pasé hace dos años y a ti te toca pasarlo ahora. Deja de quejarte, es lo que hay (dijo quitándole hierro al asunto).

- ¡No! (dijo volviendo a su apariencia y dando un pisotón en el suelo. Thor no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Loki se comportaba como un niño de 5 en vez de un chico de 15). No pienso ir (dijo Loki poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos).

- ¿Ah no? (Thor lo miró divertido. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su hermano con una pataleta)

- ¡No! (volvió a repetir Loki más enérgico).

- Y dime, hermanito, ¿Cómo piensas convencer a madre para que te liberé de ir?

- Le diré que no quiero (hasta Loki mientras lo decía le parecía lago poco probable)

- Claro, eso siempre ha funcionado con madre (dijo Thor riéndose). Loki, olvídalo, es lo que toca. Tendrás que ir a esa estúpida fiesta y tendrás que poner buena cara y ser amable.

- ¡No es justo! (dijo Loki y a continuación de pura frustración lanzó por los aires una de las pilas de libros que había al lado del escritorio de Thor).

- Ey, ey, no lo pagues con los libros, ¡Canijo! (dijo poniéndose serio pero en seguida comprendió que Loki estaba frustrado) Mira Loki, ser príncipe es lo que tiene…tiene cosas buenas como cuando padre nos lleva a algún incursión y cosas malas como asistir a las cortes.

- A mí las cortes no me aburren (dijo aún enfurruñado sin mirarlo a la cara). ¡Thor, es una fiesta! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es algo totalmente superficial! ¿Qué más dará que vaya yo o no?. Estarán padre y madre…si yo no voy no pasará nada. No creo que a nadie le importe un comino si voy o no voy. Ni siquiera les caigo bien, yo no soy tú.

- Oye, claro que les caes bien, les caes mejor que yo, a ti se te da mejor eso de relacionarte.

- No me hagas la pelota Thor, todos se mueren por estar a tu lado. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Así que no tiene ningún sentido que vaya a esa fiesta-

- Puede que tengas razón y no sea realmente necesaria tu presencia. Peor madre te ha pedido que vayas y vas a tener que ir. "La vida de la corte apesta, Loki" por si no te había llegado el memorándum.

- Muérete (Loki dijo entre dientes, masculló algunos improperios más que Thor prefirió ignorar, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo igual de estruendoso que el que había dado al entrar).

Horas más tardes, Thor se había enfrascado en su entrenamiento diario con su instructor y había olvidado por completo a Loki y su berrinche. Estaba practicando los movimientos para atacar con escudo con el resto de cadetes cuando escuchó como su padre y su hermano discutían (podría decirse a puro grito y no estaríamos exagerando).

- Pero…padreeeee (Loki sonaba desesperado)

- Loki, ya te lo he dicho, irás a esa fiesta, y no hay más que hablar.

- Pero padre yo no pinto nada en esa fiesta.

- Eres el hijo de Odín y de Frigga, heredero de Asgard (Odín se detuvo en seco y miró a Loki como si estuviera ante un loco y le dijo muy solemne) se espera que asistas a esa fiesta junto al resto de miembros de la corte.

- Thor no va (dijo casi susurrando, sabiendo que tanto a su madre como a su padre les daba mucho coraje que alguno de ellos dijera eso de "pero a LOKI si" "pero a THOR si". Y efectivamente, eso hizo enfadar aún más a Odín).

- Thor ay fue a la fiesta de hace dos años, es tu turno Loki, ya no eres un niño, nuestra posición conlleva muchas obligaciones y responsabilidades. A tu hermano y a ti se os olvida muy fácilmente que en la vida no todo es diversión.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puede ser todo diversión? (dijo sonando demasiado rebelde para estar hablando con el mismísimo Odín. En ese momento Thor dejó ya por completo de fingir que seguía entrenando y se giró para contemplar la hecatombe. Odín solo dio un paso hacia delante y Loki enseguida se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo contestándole así a su padre). Lo siento (dijo Loki bajando la cabeza y temblando como una hoja).

- Asistirás a esa fiesta y no avergonzarás a tu madre ¿Entendiste, hijo? (aquello era una amenaza en toda regla, Loki asintió con la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para reprimir las lágrimas. Odín miró un raro más a su hijo fijamente para dejarle claro que estaba hablando muy en serio y solo cuando creyó que el mensaje había llegado alto y claro a la cabecita de su hijo prosiguió su camino. Loki se quedó unos segundos inmóvil pero después apresuró el paso para seguir a su padre).

- Tu hermanito es todo un valiente, los tiene bien puestos (le dijo Volstagg dándole un manotazo en la espalda para que regresara al enteramiento).

- Lo que es…es un loco (dijo negando con la cabeza Fandral).

- Un poco de todo (dijo Thor para sí mismo y regresó a su entrenamiento con los demás).

No hay que ser un adivino para saber que Loki no asistió a la fiesta, al fin y al cabo este es un relato de las travesuras de los herederos de Asgard. Y no tendría nada de travesura que Loki obedeciera a sus padres y asistiera a una aburridísima fiesta. En cambio sí que tendría algo de travesura que utilizara su magia para hacer creer a todos que estaba en la fiesta mientras él estaba tan ricamente recostado en el prado disfrutando de una magnifica noche de verano. Por supuesto no fue difícil para unos ojos entrenados como los de la reina Frigga percatarse de que el príncipe Loki que había asistido esa noche a la fiesta no era nada más que una ilusión. Y tampoco es difícil de entender el enfado por ver que su hijo utilizaba la magia que ella misma le había enseñado parea burlarse de ellos. En cualquier otra circunstancia Frigga hubiera tapado la travesura de su hijo, como solía hacer, pero esta vez estaba demasiado enfadada con Loki como para fingir que no se había dado cuenta. Si Odín estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas, Frigga no se quedaba muy atrás.

Al llegar al palacio Odin si mediar ni una palabra con nadie se dirigió directo a los aposentos de los príncipes. Thor estaba jugando a cartas con sus amigos. Todos se pusieron en píe y al entrar Odín en la sala.

- ¿Y tu hermano? (preguntó Odín frunciendo el ceño. Thor no era tan bueno como Loki para leer a la gente pero hasta un ciego se hubiera percatado que Odín estaba furioso).

- Deduzco que no ha ido a la fiesta con vosotros (dijo un poco titubeante).

- No, Thor, no ha venido (si las miradas fulminasen, Thor sería un montoncito de cenizas).

- Aquí no está (dijo tragando saliva)

- ¡Claro que no está! (dijo de muy malos modos). Pero tarde o temprano tendrá que aparecer y cuando ponga mis manos en él grrrrr

- Padre, solo ha sido una travesura…es aún muy niño.

- ¡No tan niño! No más niño de lo que eras tú a su edad. ¡Es el hijo de Odín, ya es hora que empiece a comportarse como tal!

- Padre (dijo Thor poniendo esos mismos ojos que solo Frigga sabía poner), por favor, déjame a mi hablar con él. A mí me suele escuchar, yo sé cómo hablarle.

- Oh si, hijo, Oh sí, yo también sé cómo hablarle a tu hermano (y se llevó la mano al cinturón, los amigos de Thor hicieron como que no habían visto ese gesto, pero todos sabían a lo que se refería Odín) y créeme cuando te digo que esta vez me va escuchar, me va escuchar pero que muy claro (Thor tragó saliva, sabía que Odín había decidido castigar en persona a Loki y que nada ni nadie en el universo podría hacerle cambiar de parecer).

Loki convencido de que con su jugada maestra había logrado burlar a todos y salirse con la suya estaba disfrutado de una hermosa noche de verano con juegos, música, vino y muchachos y muchachas alegres y amables. Esa era la vida que según Loki un príncipe debía llevar: opulencia, lujo y diversión. Nada que ver con lo que consagraban sus padres.

Era ya avanzada la noche (y la juerga) cuando Loki se percató de la presencia de Odín. Odín estaba allí sentado vestido como uno más bebiendo una cerveza, mientras todos cantaban y danzaban. Mirándolo fijamente como un insecto al fuego. Un sudor frío recorrió toda la espalda del joven príncipe. Durante varios minutos se quedaron así mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Odín decidió que la burla ya había durado bastante. Loki temiendo que su padre fuera a reprenderlo delante de todos, decidió que lo más sensato sería enfrentarse a lo que tuviera que venir en la intimidad de palacio. Así que cuando Odín se levantó, Loki cómo solía hacer lo siguió solo que esta vez quizás un par de pasos más atrás de lo que venía siendo habitual.

Odín y Loki entraron en el palacio en el más puro silencio, silencio que no se rompió hasta llegar a los aposentos de los príncipes. Thor, escuchó la puerta abrirse pero no salió de su alcoba porque sabía que ni Loki ni Odín iban a querer tener público.

- Has desobedecido una orden de tu rey. ¿Hijo, sabes cuál es el castigo para los que desobedecen a Odín?

- La muerte (dijo muy seco Loki). ¿Entonces, padre, me vais a matar? (dijo un poco burlesco Loki) Si es así, creo que tengo derecho a un último deseo ¿no? (dijo con media sonrisita que despareció de golpe al ser abofeteado por su padre. Su padre lo había reprendido muchas veces, incluso azotado ¿pero abofeteado¿? eso era algo nuevo).

- Plaff (Odín le dio tremendo bofetón) ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan descarado, muchacho? (Odín estaba controlando su furia con todas sus fuerzas, ese muchacho lograba sacarlo de sus casillas). Nos has desobedecido como tus reyes y como tus padres. Nos has decepcionado como reyes y como padres. Tu madre está realmente disgustada ya que has utilizados sus enseñanzas para burlarte de nosotros y sé muy bien que si ella insiste tanto en que debes aprender su magia es para hacer el bien no para que te dediques a hacer el payaso (dijo Odín con veneno en sus palabras. Intentaba que Loki se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que la vida era algo más que jugar, ya tenía 15 años, ya no era un niño pequeño, debía de entender el alcance que todos sus actos tenían solo por el hecho de ser quien era, el hijo de Odín).

- Fue un capricho VUESTRO que yo asistiera, no puedes enfadarte porque MI capricho fuera no ir (dijo sacando la valentía de no se sabe bien bien de dónde. Thor que seguía recostado intentando en vano quedarse dormido abrió los ojos como platos…definitivamente Loki era un loco y no un valiente).

- Hijo, si crees que yo me lo paso bien asistiendo a esas fiestas, es que no me conoces en absoluto, pero es mi deber asistir, como padre de todos, como rey, como líder…debo asistir y participar en este tipo de acto y en otros muchos a los cuales dejo al margen a tu hermano y a ti. Porque entiendo que sois aún jóvenes y que…

- Tú eres el rey…Thor, el heredero ¿Yo? Yo no soy nadie. Yo no pintaba nada en esa fiesta.

- ¿ni en este palacio? Como has dicho yo soy el rey, Thor es el heredero…y Tú no pintas nada ¿verdad? Entonces no deberías estar aquí (Loki se quedó a cuadros, ¿su padre lo estaba echando?) según tú, es así (Odín se dio cuenta de por dónde iban los pensamientos del menor de sus hijos y se apresuró a aclararle las cosas).

- Hijo, ni yo que soy el padre de todos, sé lo que nos depara el futuro. Pero aunque sea de un ojo, veo muy claramente lo que tengo delante de mí. Y tú eres hijo de Odín y de Frigga, hermano de Thor, eres un príncipe de Asgard y cómo tal te deberás comportar.

- Pero

- ¡NO HAY PEROS, LOKI! (dijo muy firme Odín) Y ahora que ha quedado claro eso, pasemos a hablar de tu castigo (dijo Odín mientras se quitaba el cinturón).

- Padre no, por favor. Estaba equivocado, pido perdón, por favor (Loki empezó a recular hacía atrás).

- Sí, lo estabas, estabas muy equivocado si pensaste que podrías desobedecernos y burlarte de tu madre y de mí y salirte de rositas.

- Padre, por favor, estaba equivocado, ahora entendí, por favor, no. Eso no es necesario (Loki suplicaba mientras iba retrocediendo intentando vanamente huir de Odín).

- Oh si, si que es necesario, muy necesario diría yo. A cierto joven se le ha olvidado que se debe respetar y obedecer a sus mayores y esto (mostrándole de cerca la correa) esto es buenísimo para refrescar la memoria.

- No padre, por favor, ya recuerdo, ya sé, lo lamento, juro que nunca más les desobedeceré.

- Esa cantinela ya la he oído yo de esos mismo labios…ahora vamos a afinar otra musiquita bien distinta Zwassss (un correazo cayó sobre un muslo de Loki)

- Aaaaaaaaaaah nooo, no padre, por favor, por favor. Iré a todos los actos que me pidan, les obedeceré en todo.

- Zwasss (otro chirlazo en el mismo muslo)

- Aaaaaa

- Ves esa cancioncita ya me va gustando más Zwassss

- aaaahhh

- vamos a ver si afinamos este instrumento de una vez por todas (y Odín logró acercarse a Loki lo suficiente como para agarrarlo por el brazo y tirar de él)

- aaaaaaaaaaaah no, no, no (intentaba escabullirse pero nadie escapa de Odín)

- Te voy a quitar yo a ti las ganas de desobedecer y de burlarte aunque sea a puro correazo Zwass Zwass Zwass

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaau auuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuu nooooooo madreeeeeeeeeeeee

- Si, si llama a tu madre, anda que contenta la tienes, deberías de estarme agradecido porque fue idea de ella irte a buscar al prado, y si hubiera ido ella…bueno creo que sabes perfectamente como hubieran ido las cosas entonces ¿no? (Loki se imaginó a su madre agarrándolo por la oreja y bajanajándole pantalones y dándole nalgadas delante de todos mientras lo reprendía y se puso completamente pálido). Exactamente (dijo Odín sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para disimular la carcajada) ZWasss Zwassss Zwassss

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro, lo juro

- Zwass

FIN


End file.
